


夜船

by qisigugu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qisigugu/pseuds/qisigugu
Kudos: 1





	夜船

壹 莲灯

睁开眼，蜿蜒至远方和夜空融为一体的河流无声地涌动着，却如同暴风雨前阴沉的云，压抑着内心激荡的心跳。

黑色的，沉郁的河流看不到一丝河底的景象，像中世纪童话故事里迅速覆盖着城堡的阴影，看不见的手直击咽喉，不愿再嗅到一丝逃离的气息。

这是洪知秀第一次见到的景象，他不知道为什么，睁开眼就看到了这样一条河流，是陌生的地方，却与儿时的回忆重合，明明是走在离家不远的马路上，可牵着母亲的手绕过狗尾草丛生的花坛时，抬起头看到的夕阳，让童年的自己第一次感知到了生命的极致，在后来的人生中，就像杜普蕾颤抖的琴音，怪房客炽热的眼神，极致的诱惑和死亡的恐惧交缠着植根于心底，虽然不知道那是种什么样的向往，但他知道，不能说，不能说。

其实还是有几丝害怕，但是内心狂喜的呐喊仍驱逐着他靠近，然而除了天空与河流如出一辙的墨色，没有任何其他的变化。转身却发现自己原来是站在悬崖边上，远处是起伏的山丘，树林影影绰绰地藏在迷雾之中，似乎有点点静谧的荧光闪烁着。这感觉比背后的黑色河流好了太多，他甚至从这股神秘中感受到了安慰。他想要走上前去，可是又什么都看不到了。

再次睁开眼，明明什么都不记得，可洪知秀的心里却有个声音在说着，你来过这里。

他站在山坡上，脚下是平整的石板路，手里提着一盏灯笼。路边的树林也都系着红绸带，挂着大大小小的灯笼。他听到了细碎的笑语，甚至似乎看到了一个两个熟悉的面孔，他想要上前打声招呼，可是人影只是一掠而过，向着山下而去了。这里似乎在庆祝节日，可他什么也不知道，也无法开口向匆匆而过的行人询问，只好跟着向前。

又是那条黑色的，沉郁的河流。

不知何时，那些发出欢声笑语的人们不见了，那一两个熟悉的面孔也隐去了，只有眼前的莲花，从水中生长了出来，在脚边漫延开来。那红色的还未绽开的莲花吸引着洪知秀的目光，丝毫不知裤脚已经被波动的河水打湿了。水面上隐约传来低喃，似乎在问询着什么，似乎在邀请着什么，又似乎在诉说着，长久以来已被风干压抑的痛苦。洪知秀将灯笼放下，向前一步站在低洼的平地里，明明没有其他人了，却越来越想捕捉到那低喃的声音，将它拢在手心，掰开来看看是不是流淌着河流一样的黑色，或者是有着能够找到出路的光亮。

可是他睡着了，倒在长满红莲的河流旁边，灯笼还在闪着微弱的光。没有一丝风，还未绽开的莲花全都安静地伫立着。

第三次睁开眼。

洪知秀坐了起来。身边空无一人，可是所有的景象都在喧闹着。背后的树林传来风吹过的沙沙声，红绸带在随风飘动，天空依然是墨色，但缀着无数星星，河流上氤氲的水汽凝成了薄雾，转动了下眼球，再仔细看，那密集的红莲全都绽开了。那些红莲都有着妖冶又神秘的美丽，似乎已经浸透了心头滞凝已久无法释放的苦血。但它们依旧伫立着，不说话，即使已经用尽了力气，即将消亡，也还是冷静的沉默。

他终于伸出手去托起其中一朵，那好像是他已经找了很久的一朵，好像只是普普通通的一朵。可他分明感觉到手中的红莲沉默之下的颤抖和哭泣，如同光速成长的荆棘扎伤了他的心脏。他仍不愿屈服，可他这次选择摘下了红莲，剥夺了它的生命，自己在昏沉之中逐渐忘记了一切，直到被河流完全吞噬。

剩下的红莲，依然倔强而又平静地沉默着，暗涌着，祈祷着。

贰 猩红

“舞台上的他是因为赎罪被锁在塔楼里的王子，浸润在月光里的皮肤透着清冷的白，长久地从一扇窗看到凉风下的夜空，让他忘记了时间，忘记了存在的理由。当王子终于站在沉重的木门前尝试着去推开时，才发现门锁早已生锈坏掉，如同朽木一般发出咔嚓的碎裂声。

王子扶着褪色的栏杆走下旋转楼梯，淡金的卷发随着衣摆拂过地毯留下了不甚清晰的痕迹。快要到达楼底时，透过窗格，他看到了不远处的湖面上开着的淡紫色莲花，那是除了他以外唯一存在着的生命。

他在窗边坐了下来，靠着冰冷的石墙，风吹凉了苍白的手指，他看着面前的黑暗，唱着迷茫又毫无起伏的曲调。”

歌剧院的幕布背后，那人透过有些过长的刘海看完了台上这一幕，目标就藏在一层的人群中，看起来与旁人并没有两样，可他却在听到那歌声之后被舞台上的人吸引住了，片刻的怔愣中，台上人转动淡蓝色的瞳孔，竟与自己的目光撞了个满怀。仅仅只是刹那的接触就移开了，却像清凉的水流拂过皮肤，带来了一丝波动。再回过神来，目标已从人群中消失了，舞台上换成了恬静乡村的形象，愉悦的小调伴着少年的笑容，使整个剧院的氛围都活泼了起来，他认得这个扮成乡村少年的男孩，脸上总是有着和善单纯的笑颜，依偎在恋人怀里的时候更甚。

目标跟丢了，他只好赶紧寻找离开歌剧院的路，突然听到一阵喧闹的脚步声，应该是演员们陆续退场，正朝着自己的方向走来，无处可躲的他只好迅速打开背后的房门藏了进去，却看到舞台上的金发王子正一个人解着戏服的丝带。

他知道自己无端的打扰似乎吓到了主人，此刻那位主角呆呆地站在那里，金发隐约遮住了胸口白瓷色的肌肤，身形瘦弱单薄地不堪一击，面容却好似月神一般姣美，那双对视过的淡蓝色眼瞳也含着些许探究。

“对不起，我不是故意想要打扰您的。”

目光落在他背后的窗外，那里有一个通往后花园的小阳台。

“有机会，下次，我一定好好向您道歉。”

金发王子还未反应过来，只看到了刘海遮住墨色眼睛的男人推开窗一跃而下，穿着风衣的身影瞬间就看不清了。

“知秀哥，上次的事不知道被谁给捅到头儿那去了，头儿很生气，说是这次一定要查清目标的去向。”洪知秀一回到总部就被隔壁同事金珉奎拉着压低声音告知了情况，可这个高大的同事不仅天生就有张迷倒小姑娘的脸，也有着与生俱来的力气，精准地捏住了自己手臂的痛处……

“知秀哥你怎么僵住了，哪里不舒服吗？”

“……没事，说一下你手上拿到的新情报吧”

洪知秀半靠在沙发上，卸下了眉宇间淡淡的疲惫，明明很困很累，但又无法安稳地入眠。

“明天晚上，目标会前往歌剧院”

又是歌剧院。

“哥，累了就在这躺一会儿吧，其他人都下班走了，我约了明浩吃饭，他好不容易休息，今天不加班啦”

金珉奎的语气都含着欢欣的意味，以为洪知秀已经睡着了，正准备收拾完东西就离开时，背后的人突然说

“明浩啊，让我也见见他吧。”

徐明浩坐在一楼大厅里，看到恋人和好久不见的哥哥便迎了上来。

“珉奎，知秀哥也在呀，最近知秀哥好像一直很忙呢”

“啊，是有比较棘手的工作呢，明浩最近演出顺利吗？”

“这次的新戏我的部分不多，和上次比轻松多了~”

“你和戏里那位主角认识吗，那位金色头发的，是主角吧……”

“咦，哥最近也来看过新戏吗，从来没见过哥问过剧院的事情呢，那位哥哥很少演出，这次的角色好像就是为他量身定做的一样，本人像是从歌剧里走出来的……”

“他叫尹净汉……”

尹净汉。

告别情侣二人以后，洪知秀回到家，一个人躺在床上，闭上眼睛。从那天的歌剧院逃出来以后，每次空闲下来那低喃的声音就萦绕在脑海里，哪怕睡着了，那双淡蓝色的眼睛也似乎在看着自己，梦里的人似乎下一秒就要流下眼泪来，明明在这之前未曾见过面，那人却一直垂着长长的淡金色头发，伸出手想要触碰自己的指尖。他也伸手想去触摸那人的脸，安抚他的情绪，可最终还是没有如愿。

这一次，洪知秀藏在了机关桁架的后面，当舞台上饰演公主的女演员唱出甜蜜的情话时，目标果然再次出现了，只不过今天没有等到那位金发王子出场就准备起身离开，洪知秀刚准备起身跟踪目标，突然感觉到剧院斜对面的看台的包厢里有人盯着自己，猛的侧身一躲，子弹擦着肩膀飞了过去，来不及思考什么，再抬头只看到快要走出安全通道的目标在瞬间被另一枚子弹打中，突然的枪响在人群中引起了骚动，尖叫着四处逃窜，而开枪的人已经找不到了。

洪知秀捂着受伤的地方逃到了歌剧院后的花园里，靠着树干跪在地上，他想了想，还是没有打给金珉奎。打中自己的，也许是之前追踪时留下的仇家，但为何目标会被另一个人盯上……他思考着，喘着气，突然似乎听到了有人靠近的声音，正打算绕到背后藏起来就听到那人说

“你受伤了？”

是金发王子，不，尹净汉的声音。

他好像是刚准备出场，还是和上次一样的打扮，只不过，比起角色的孤傲多了几分人气，他站在洪知秀面前，伸出手抚上了他的胸口，淡蓝色的眼睛再一次直直地望向黑色的眼眸，见他没有抵触的情绪，便轻轻地挑开了衣领，露出了冒着鲜血的伤口。

“跟我来吧，我不会说出去的”

尹净汉把洪知秀带回了上次来过的房间，剧院已经被暂时封闭了，洪知秀不知道尹净汉是从哪里发现的秘密通道，绕过了人群又回到了两个人初次见面的地方。尹净汉解开了他的衣服，除了肩膀上刚造成的新伤，另一只手臂上还有绑着绷带的旧伤，更不用提其他已经渐渐淡化的伤痕。

“疼吗”金发王子抬起他美丽的头颅询问着，没有得到答案。

他转身去找有没有可以止血的绷带，却落入了一个陌生的怀抱。背后的男人拨开他脸颊旁的头发，温热的气息洒在耳后，贴着他的耳根说

“你真的很适合这个角色，王子”

接着不由分说地拉开了他丝绸质的戏服，露出了一半瘦削白皙的肩膀，顺着脖颈轻吻了下来，带着点点湿热。又觉得不够，洪知秀绕到了他面前，低头捕捉着他眼中闪着微光的神色，终于忍不住抬起他的下巴狠狠吻上了殷红的双唇，胡乱舔舐着，渐渐感觉到那双冰凉的嘴唇张开了，两条舌头纠缠着交换气息，直到尹净汉用力推开了两人之间的距离才分开。洪知秀眼中的金发王子，此刻弄乱了精心涂抹的口红，美丽的眼眸中起了水雾，看起来似乎含情脉脉，又像等待了太久终于爆发的悲怆……

尹净汉的家在歌剧院附近，站在阳台上还可以看到歌剧院后花园水池里的莲花，悄无声息地伫立着。

包扎好伤口的洪知秀从沙发上站起来走到了阳台边，看着不远处的莲花池，在夜晚的衬托下释放着清冷又令人窒息的吸引力。不知什么时候，身边站着卸下了角色装束的尹净汉，柔顺的偏分刘海遮住了半边眼睛，此刻的他是回归了现实的普通人，只有看着洪知秀的目光，依然含着水一样的柔情。

洪知秀什么话都没有说，环抱着面前单薄的人，细细地亲吻他漂亮的眼睛，小巧的鼻尖。他卸去红色的嘴唇泛着苍白，活脱脱是个病美人的形象，更激起了自己的破坏欲，抱着人直接扔到了床上，胡乱扯去了他的衣衫。尹净汉感觉到皮肤一阵发凉，微微有些瑟缩，这些小举动全都落入了洪知秀眼中，将人翻了个面，从颈窝亲到了脊背，月光照在男人的背上，白皙地像件易碎的瓷器，洪知秀怀着亵渎神明的心情开始用修长的手指给身下的人做着扩张，不一会儿就听见了水声混着呜咽声，他扳过头，看着那人双眼中带着一丝恐惧又渴望的神情。

“尹净汉……尹净汉……”

洪知秀又将人翻了过来，把头埋在他锁骨处，尹净汉的双手主动地环在身上人肩上，他现在只想要这个男人，狠狠地操烂自己，碾碎所有的清高孤傲。从第一次的对视起，他看到那个男人没有任何情绪的双眼，到刚才在更衣室，看到他大大小小的伤痕，尽管不知道他的名字，但仍感觉得到他站在自己身后毫不掩饰的欲望。

掰开他的双腿到最大限度，抵在入口的性器都能感受到内里的湿热，尹净汉本来还在低低抽泣着，下一瞬就被冲进身体的性器顶弄得说不出话，泪珠终于从漂亮的眼眸中滑落，他也不知道在哭什么，只是一瞬间五味杂陈，洪知秀发了狠地大力抽插着，啪啪的声音在黑夜里显得格外突出，尹净汉想逃，却又不由自主地沉溺在愉悦之中，发出再也压抑不住的骚浪呻吟，承受着太多的痛感与快感，绷直了脚尖环在洪知秀的腰上，又捂着嘴蹙着眉头状似痛苦地抽搐着达到了第一次高潮。洪知秀捞起全身都酸软了的人，让他一条腿站在地板上，另一条腿挂在自己手臂上，从后面再次插进了湿软的洞口，无力承受的快感全都堆积在后面的那一点上，尹净汉努力站稳了脚跟，却又因为过于开放的姿势带来的羞耻感不住地颤抖，洪知秀觉得他就像一朵被强行打开花瓣的娇花，带着堪堪成熟的嫩红色，再也不是那朵矜持而不愿绽开的淡紫色莲花了。连着两次高潮过后的尹净汉直接跪伏在了洪知秀的脚下，赤裸的身子，哭得发红的眼角，肿胀的唇瓣，还有抬起头看向洪知秀的，含着欲望的楚楚可怜的眼神，他再也不是那个清高的金发王子了，王子终于跌落到凡尘，沾染上了世俗的脂粉味。

洪知秀把他抱到了床上，尹净汉看着他肩头又渗出的鲜红色，终于开口带着哑音说

“你是个杀手”

没有太多的讶异，洪知秀早就该想到，能见到自己闯进房间也丝毫不害怕的人，能跟随着身影在花园里找到自己的人，自然也猜得出自己的身份，毕竟在歌剧院事件中受了这样明显的枪伤，不能不让人怀疑。

“你喜欢我，是吗，从我们对视的时候就开始了”

尹净汉的话像一缕无形的风，明明是温柔的，却在洪知秀的心脏上打了一个死结，越收越紧，快要拧出带着香甜味的苦汁……他感受到了快要被水面淹没的窒息感，却又听到心底的声音在说，不要怕，不要怕。

依然等不到答案的王子在浸着黑夜的眸子的注视下睡着了……

洪知秀远远地注视着金珉奎和徐明浩并排着走过转角的身影，金珉奎将纤瘦的恋人圈在怀里，转过头亲了一下他的脸颊，任何一个路过的人都可以看得出两人之间的甜蜜。洪知秀知道，自己被打上叛徒的标签，即使他们两人绝不会相信，但时间久了，曾经的哥哥迟早也会变成消逝的模糊记忆，不会改变的是他们自由而浓烈的爱情。

爱情，哪怕自己从没有对之报以嗤笑，可当被迫走上这样的路途，就注定不会有任何好的结果。哪怕苦闷的心中已经生出了一丝裂痕，也无法让月光照亮整个黑夜。

可是金发王子含着泪向他伸出手的样子，始终在梦里挥之不去。梦里的尹净汉躺在歌剧里的水池布景边，池里的莲花全都变成了红色，好像吸取了尹净汉的血液一般生机勃勃。不该是这样的，王子应该一直站在万人艳羡的舞台上，每一次出场都携着圣洁的月光和莲花的清香，不该是这样一副即将堕入深渊的模样。

也许歌剧院能够找到答案。

洪知秀知道今天总部也会派金珉奎来执行任务，只是没想到在这样高压的环境下他还会偷摸着去找徐明浩幽会，两人在幕后绵长又暧昧的亲吻给了洪知秀机会，等到金珉奎回到原位时，枪被拿走了。

下一幕，就是早已上演过两次的王子登场戏码。

隐藏在剧院各个角落的枪口，有几发是为狙击目标而来，有几发是为了射穿自己的心脏而来，洪知秀不得而知，如果那天金发王子没有对着空虚的黑夜暗自低喃，也许目标就不会跟丢，也许现在站在金珉奎位置上的人是自己，可无论如何都不该忘记，同时作为杀手的那一刻起，生命就是在倒计时，无论尹净汉会不会出现。

粘满鲜血的双手不该妄想接受天使的垂怜，承担着疼痛的伤疤不该请求成为勋章的奖赏。可他还是犯下了弄脏神的罪过。

王子此刻正在走下螺旋楼梯，赤脚踩过木板的声音清晰可闻。

王子又要开始唱出那首迷茫的歌曲了。

枪响就像号角，发出了冲锋的指令。剧院内再次响起了此起彼伏的尖叫和呼喊，然而王子却依然坐在窗边一动不动，仿佛与黑暗融为一体。洪知秀看不清舞台上的景象，此时贸然暴露只会召来敌人的注意，可枪声越来越密集，王子好像真的变成了歌剧的一个部分，洪知秀再也记不起来到这里的任何目的，只能朝着台上那人拼命地奔跑过去，快要靠近时却听到背后一声惊讶的呐喊

“知秀哥！”

那些隐藏在暗处的枪口终于纷纷探出了头，对着舞台的方向疯狂扫射。

在意识流逝的最后一秒前，洪知秀看到了尹净汉被鲜血染得猩红的嘴唇。如同红色的莲花一样绽放。

叁 盛雨的船

窗外下着暴雨。

床上的两个人不断地发出粗喘和低低的呻吟声，处处流露着黏腻。

自从来到这里，两个人的白天与黑夜似乎颠倒了，白天只有无尽的睡眠，到了夜晚才在荧荧灯火下紧紧相拥，抵足取暖。

被操得皮肤微微发红的男人抬起手抚摸着身上人汗湿的脸，终于开口哑着声问他

“洪知秀，你爱我吗”

“我爱你。”

身上的男人肩头的伤早已结痂脱落，他眼中闪过无数的画面，坐在窗边的金发王子，仰着头承受着过多快乐的男人，被打中咽喉的尹净汉……

如果……

尹净汉打断了洪知秀的沉思，轻抚着他背部子弹留下的疤痕，抬着腿拉近了两人之间的距离

“这个世上再也没有什么金发王子了”

黑色的，看不到底的河流上生长着淡紫色的莲花，河面上只有一只小船，白皙得近乎病态的男人摘下了其中一朵，轻轻倚靠在黑眸男人身上，漂向不知尽头的远方。

（第壹部分和第贰、叁部分其实是对应的。全篇主要是从刷哥视角来写，第壹部分完全是刷哥的内心活动过程，从不愿靠近到被吸引想要逃离到最终选择一同沉沦，第贰、叁部分是现实路线，设定的刷是双重身份，而上司最终因为他知道的太多决定赶尽杀绝，因为刷哥的内心觉得不应该与天使过多牵扯而导致天使被牵扯了进来，最后两个人差点都没能活到最后，但因为小八听到了奎的那声知秀哥，所以最终两个人一起救了知汉，而天使从此也不可能再作为歌剧演员生活，刷哥也褪去了双重身份成了“自由人”，天使其实一直是主动坦诚的，他一直都是爱着刷哥的，而刷哥到底有没有获得内心的平静……我也不知道呢hhhh，刷哥在文中的爱是让他自己痛苦却又放不下的，挺病态的吧，所以才会对奎八的纯真爱情心生羡慕。下次再填别的脑洞吧）


End file.
